The invention relates to a loading tray mechanism for a cannon, in particular a tank cannon.
The state of the art is exemplified by a loading mechanism for a non-automatic gun as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,928. In such a known arrangement the tray is movable in a vertical plane by means of a linkage system from a position coaxial with the gun barrel axis to a position above the gun barrel. The arrangement of the aforesaid patent is designed to provide a rapid firing sequence.
However, this known arrangement is not suitable to operate in a limited space, for example when such a cannon is incorporated into a tank, because it is much too space-consuming. Therefore this arrangement cannot be installed in a tank.
Moreover, it is not possible with this known arrangement to bridge-over the space between the load tray and the load chamber of the weapon so as to eliminate any possibility of damaging the cartridge during the loading process, in particular when loading ammunition having a combustible cartridge casing.